


Snip Snip

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: A little smutty, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Lesbians, Make up sex, One Shot, Witches, argument, coven - Freeform, foxxay - Freeform, goodeday, no hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: Tank Girl or Xena?





	Snip Snip

* * *

* * *

Zoe frowned and decided enough was enough. She slid her plate over to Madison. “Have my dessert. I’m going to deal with those two.”

Madison looked at the unnatural jello wiggling slightly and then back at Zoe. “Love you but fuck your obsession with blue fucking jello. That shit isn’t even tempting on your naked fucking ass…” she grumbled before looking thoughtful. “Might be tempting on your ass.” She pulled the plate closer. “Don’t get blown up or turned into a frog. I have plans for you.”

Zoe’s brow rose and she left to go confront one half of the iceberg duo. She slipped her arm through Misty’s arm and pulled her gently from her path to the tiny closet that was serving as Zoe’s office while they were working out something better. “Sit Misty.” she ordered before dropping into her own chair. The council member rolled closer.

Misty sighed. She stared at Zoe, frowning, her hand rolling indicating she had an elsewhere to be. “What?”

“Seriously?” Zoe leaned in. “You and Cordelia have been avoiding each other and snapping on the rest of us for two days. Do not freaking ‘what’ me Misty. Talk.”

Misty looked at Zoe a long moment. She hadn’t realized how much they were seeing of the fight she had with Cordelia affecting her. “I’m sorry. We had a fight… over somethin’ so stupid but you know how we get sometimes.”

“Incredibly stubborn.” Zoe sighed and took Misty’s hand. “Want to talk about what it was about?”

“We started talking about sexy people and I said someone and Delia made some offhand remark about my swamp life limiting the pool and I got mad. I like who I like. It ain’t got nothin’ to do with….” The swamp witch sighed. “Gettin’ mad about it all over. We both said some stuff badly and here we are.”

The council member considered this. “You are both too stubborn to apologize right off… maybe you can convince her that your choice is sexy? I imagine that apologies will come eventually if she realizes that there is a good reason for your choice and the very act of trying to show her is kind of a bridge.”

Misty smiled. “Ya think the girls on the east hall still got some of that hair chalk left?” It was kind of funny how having someone from the outside give a way to go made it easier for Misty to try.

* * *

Cordelia stopped at the door of her room and looked down at the book in her hand. She didn’t understand why it was so difficult for her to bend and ask Misty to forgive her. She knew more than most that Misty hated being painted as ignorant in any way shape or form and that a fight would erupt from that. Delia considered heading to Misty’s room but then she thought she should do something a bit more grandiose considering she had put her foot in it first.

Opening the door she spotted Misty on the bed. The swamp witch’s hair was half blue and twisted into a couple of braids. As Cordelia’s eyes moved slowly downward, she took in the thin straps of suspenders over a very inspirational bra leading down to Daisy Dukes that Daisy Duke would blush to own over tights. The image was merely capped off by the big black engineer boots and the dead doll image just peeking over Misty’s waistband. 

“Is that a tattoo?” Delia squeaked as she moved forward.

Misty held up a hand. 

Obediently, Cordelia stopped and tossed the book to a chair nearby. “What is going on?” she asked, completely confused.

Misty took out a very large, very sharp pair of scissors and slid the open blades over her tights, slowly until suddenly she twisted them and snipped, causing a hole in the tights that her fingers slid into and pulled to elongate. “Snip snip.” 

Cordelia moved in and shut the door, her eyes never leaving the shining shears as they slid over Misty’s body.

“Snip snip,” another hole in the tights. “Snip snip.” The bra strap dangled down. Misty smiled at the almost hypnotized look in her lover’s eyes. She slid the scissors down and snipped the tiny bit of fabric that ran between her legs. 

Cordelia finally started forward and grasping the scissors, sent them sliding and spinning across the floor. She kissed Misty hungrily. “I’m so sorry Misty. You are right. Tank Girl is sexy.”

Misty chuckled and they tumbled to the rug. She cried out as Cordelia playfully bit the exposed nipple. Her fingers slid into Delia’s hair and tugged her up for a kiss.

Delia pulled Misty’s hands down and tangled them into the suspenders. Smiling, she slid down that luscious body nipping and kissing and unbuttoning the shorts. Going back up, she nipped the swamp witch’s lip before pressing her lips to Misty’s. Her fingers slid over the younger woman’s mound to slide over her clit. “Wet for me already,” Delia purred.

Sliding her fingers into her lover, Delia watched the beautiful swamp witch’s face. She drew her on slowly, occasionally dipping in for a nip or a kiss. “Xena is hotter though,” she whispered before nipping Misty’s earlobe. She smiled at the hiss.

Misty’s eyes held pure fire. “Prove it,” she breathed out sucking in a breath as another finger joined the others moving in and out of her.

“My pleasure.” Delia leaned in and pressed her teeth on the spot where throat and shoulder met knowing how sensitive Misty was to touch there.

The swamp witch cried out, cumming under the pain and pleasure her lover dished out so well. The argument was as if it never happened. All that mattered was the two of them together.

Zoe smiled as she passed the Supreme’s room. “Seems to have worked out,” she noted to herself. She stopped puzzled seeing Madison in her doorway with a robe and jello. “My turn,” she said happily and headed for her own lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
